Tics
by complicatedmind21
Summary: Blood and corpses welcomed him as he opened the door of their home. A lone silhouette was the only clue of his parents' murderer. It leads him to become an avenger and part of organization which hunts these unknown individuals called Tics. Cruel truth along his journey will change his life forever. AU...
1. Trailer

**TRAILER**

* * *

**He was a simple boy who was living in a simple way…**

_An image of a young brunet who was looking outside the bus' window. A contented smile was plastered on his face._

**Until his simple life was taken away…**

_Young Yoh was standing shakily, eyes wide, looking at his parents' bodies lying on the bloody room._

**Years passed and he was ready to make whoever killed his parents' pay, who stole his smiles, who destroyed his life…**

_A metallic door was opening… revealing a stoic face of a brunet which was illuminated by sunlight._

(background voice)_ "Remember your mission Yoh… Don't let any feelings take over you."_

**In his journey for revenge he will meet friends… enemies…**

_Different faces of SK characters were flashed._

**And love…**

"_Anna? What are you doing there?" he shouted to the blonde who was standing on the boulder. Heavy rain was pouring._

"_Yoh…" the blonde said as she looked at him in the corner of her eyes. "…do you like rain?"_

_Yoh was taken aback from her question. He lowered his head before he answered, "I don't… Rain only brings back sad memories to me…" His hold in the handle of umbrella tightened._

_Anna looked at the dark sky. "I love rain… Only in the rain I can express my real feeling."_

_Yoh looked at her intensely. Anna's face was still blank. But he noticed something... Even the rain was blurring the images surrounding him… his sharp eyes still saw the drop of water came from her blank eyes which were different from tears of the sky._

_Anna awakened from her thoughts when she felt the rain wasn't pouring on her anymore. She looked up once more and saw a black umbrella shielding her._

"_You don't need the rain anymore Anna," said the man behind him, "I'm already here."_

**This year…**

**Join the mankin gang for another story of adventure, drama, romance, and angst…**

**Starring Kyoyama Anna:**

"_The worst thing happened to me, yet the best… is when I learned __**this feeling**__…"_

**Asakura Hao:**

"_They tried to kill me… so I killed them…"_

**Tao Ren:**

"_You're mine. You're body… you're blood… everything to you is mine."_

**Usui Horokeu aka Horohoro:**

"_I can smell it. You're blood… its thirst for other's blood…"_

**Oyamada Manta:**

"_I wish I could make a machine which can lessen the pain people feels."_

**Introducing Ultimo:**

"_The only thing I want is your happiness. Just to see you smiling and laughing is enough."_

**And Asakura Yoh:**

"_I will kill them… all of them. I'll devastate their kin. I swear… I will kill the Tics."_

**Can Revenge and Love be done at the same time…..?**

"_I trust you. I trust you a lot."_

"_Did I tell you to trust me?"_

**Or Love must be sacrificed for the benefit of Revenge…**

_A scene where Anna and Yoh fighting. _

_Yoh was crying as he was embracing a bloody Anna._

**Or Revenge must be forgotten for the sake of Love…**

_Yoh was running faster than he could ever do. A metallic door closed. Soon spears plunged in there. Blood flows. Yoh's knees gave up and he fell on the floor._

"_ANNA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

**TICS……**

**Soon…..**

* * *

I didn't know writing trailer is fun. Hehe! Anyway I hope you like this.

I didn't know if I will update this story quickly. My top priority is _Why Do I Love You?_ (To the readers of _WDILY_, don't worry I'm working of that now. Maybe I post that on Sunday.) I didn't even know why I posted this already. Haha! I really have a complicated mind… Tsk!

By the way… **I don't own Shaman King and Ultimo**… No, even though I wanted to own them and make a sequel of SK it still not belongs to me.

Wah!!! I miss SK fics… still didn't read some of my favorite stories here. I'm still busy in OJT & School. Tsk!

Please R&R. Tell me if I should continue this.

**Beta by: fanficaddictus**


	2. An Evil Grin

**An Evil Grin**

* * *

"A're? The weather earlier was nice but now clouds begun to gather."

"Suddenly change of climate is normal now Tamageroh-san."

"Sigh. You're right. It's like life. At first it was bright, full of enjoyment and happiness. But lately it will turn dark and sad."

Twelve years old Asakura Yoh just smiled. The old man's philosophy was really something. That's why Yoh loves talking to him.

Speaking of love…

He shifted his gaze from the window to his bag. He opened it and took something in there.

_Mom and Dad will surely love this good news I will tell… _he thought as sheepish smile plastered on his face.

He put back the medal he won from the track and field competition earlier, another thing to celebrate in this day.

"Oi Yoh we're here."

The young brunet stood up from his sit and hopped down from the school bus. "See you tomorrow Tamageroh-san."

The driver waved back to his last passenger before closing the door of the vehicle.

As the bus started to move away, rain began to pour heavily.

Yoh quickly run towards his home. As he closed the gate he felt something amiss. He looked up to their two-storey house and on the terrace he saw a silhouette standing there.

Lightning strikes and what he saw made a chill on his spine.

An evil grin…

He looked down, for some reason that smirk brings goose bumps in his chest.

As he looked up once more the silhouette was already gone.

He quickly ran to the front door.

As he opened this he felt his knees weaken on what he saw…

Blood…

))21((

Yoh abruptly sat up. His breathing was heavy and drops of sweat were visible on him.

His hold on blanket tightened as he gritted his teeth.

"Another nightmare?"

Startled by the voice he knew quite long, Yoh looked up and saw Silva entering his room.

"No," his short replied.

Silva stared at him, trying to read his expression. "You shouldn't think about him that much."

Rage suddenly reflected on his chocolate brown eyes, but quickly vanished that Silva almost not saw it.

"I'm not thinking of anyone."

Silva sighed inwardly. Of course Yoh won't admit about that. "Goldva-sama commanded me to tell you to get ready. This is the day you are waiting for."

He didn't respond.

Silve turned his back to the brunet, but before he exited the room he left some advice.

"Yoh… don't let anger control your heart. Revenge is not the reason of your salvation."

Yoh remained silent as he was left alone. He lay down again on his bed and stared at the ceiling.

_What do you know? _

_Anger… is the fuel of my strength… _

_Revenge… is my motivation to live…_

_No one would understand…_

_No one could…_

))21((

"Are you really going to leave?"

"Yeah. Five years are long enough. I couldn't wait anymore."

"Take care of yourself Yoh."

Yoh zipped his bag as he finished packing up his things. He looked at his midget friend and gave him a weak smile.

"You too, Manta."

They went out from his room and walked towards a hall where everyone was waiting.

"Are you ready?" the chief asked him.

"Hai."

"Well then," a metallic door opened upwardly, "this will lead you outside."

Yoh nodded.

"Remember your mission: Find any information about the Tics. Don't let any emotion take over you."

He didn't respond.

"Also, catch this."

Yoh caught an orange rectangular device and examined its buttons.

"That is an oracle bell, evidence that you are a member of Patch. It can also help you to contact us."

"Thanks Goldva-sama."

"Now go, before I change my mind."

Yoh nodded and started to move. The metallic door slowly slid down behind him.

"What a pity, his cheerful attitude really gone," Silva said behind Goldva.

"It can't be help. What happened changed him," Kalim responded. "Do you think he is ready now Goldva-sama?"

"Of course not. Five years of training were not enough. The enemies are stronger than he could think."

"Then why did you allow his request?" Silva growled.

"He's growing impatient. We can't prison him here any longer. Besides we don't have anything left to teach him."

"But… he may die…"

"Let's have faith on him. He is special like his parents."

"Still… the Tics are…"

"Silva, let's just hope Kami-sama will look after him."

))21((

Yoh found his self standing on the grassy land of a mountain. He closed his eyes as fresh air brushed on his face and made him relax. The place was so peaceful.

An evil grin suddenly flashed in his mind. He opened his eyes as anger built inside him.

Yoh unsheathed his katana and held it up. Sunlight made his katana glow.

"I bow… I'll do everything to find him… I will kill him… I'll kill all of them. I'll devastate them. I swear… I will kill the Tics."

* * *

My my I finished the chapter 1… Haha! Weeehhhhh I hope you like this…

I'm so happy reading your reviews that I update faster than I planned. Oh! I hope you enjoyed reading this. And forgive me for my grammar. Please leave some advice to help me improves my grammar. Thank you. XD

Please R&R…

Next Chapter: To Hakuoh…

Will Yoh and Anna meet?


	3. To Hakuoh

**To Hakuoh…**

* * *

"Hakuoh?" a fat lady put her finger on his chin, brow slightly raised. "Never hear of that place."

Yoh sighed. Getting information seems harder than he thought. All people he asked didn't know even a little thing about this 'Hakuoh'.

"Thank you. Here's the payment for the dumplings," he handed the money to the lady before moving away from the stall.

Yoh let his feet dragged him until he found himself on the riverbank. He took rest there and thought about the little information he had.

Tics, an assassination group, also called to its members, the one who was responsible to his parents' death. That was Goldva told him when the Patch took him under his care.

Rendezvous: Hakuoh… But they didn't know where this Hakuoh is.

Blackhole, a special sword technique Tics use, very powerful and hard to master. The technique used to kill his parent.

He threw a stone on the river. That was the only information he had. Too little to find those murderers.

"I heard you are looking for Hakuoh."

Yoh quickly looked behind him and saw a cloaked figure, face covered with hood. Yoh stood up and faced him.

"Why? Do you know anything about it?"

"Maybe I can help you. Follow me."

The cloaked man began to walk. Yoh thought for a second. Will he trust him? That man seems suspicious. But he decided to follow. He won't know until he went there.

Soon they reached a wooden house. As they entered the cloaked man took off his hood revealing an old face.

"Why are you looking for Hakuoh?"

Yoh felt silent for a moment. He hesitated to answer the old man. Instead, Yoh asked him back.

"Why do you want to know?"

"That place was too dangerous. A young man like you will simply die in there."

"Why?"

"Because that place is the nest of Tics."

Yoh was taken aback. Was this old man the key to find the Tic who killed his parents?

"Tell me, where is Hakuoh?"

"Should I trust you?" the old man said as he slowly moved towards his rocking chair.

"What do you mean?"

"Tics are scatter around the world, looking for some people who knew about them, like me, and kill us in order to keep about them a secret." His eyes slightly narrowed. "I don't know, maybe you're one of them."

"If I'm one of them I killed you already before we went in this house."

"That's not enough. You may wait for me to show something which will lead to Hakuoh so you can destroy it."

"Then what should I do?" Yoh asked.

"Tell me the reason why are you looking for them."

He thought for a while before answering. "They killed my parents. I joined a secret organization to train and now looking for them for revenge."

"How could you prove that?"

"Here," Yoh took the oracle bell from his bag and showed it to the old man, "a proof that I'm a member of Patch, an organization that hunts Tics."

The old man smiled secretly to himself before slowly stood up from his chair.

"Follow me."

"Where are we going?" Yoh asked curiously.

"In the place where the map is."

"You didn't hide it here?"

"I did it in purpose. If you're a Tic and tried to kill me, at least the map will be safe."

"No one will see it if you're already dead."

"Hush. You're going to understand once you saw it. Just follow me."

Yoh only sighed then followed the old man.

They were walking in woods. The trees are tall and have luxuriant leaves, blocking any sunlight to pass.

"Can I ask you something?" Yoh suddenly asked.

"Sure."

"Why are you helping me?"

The old man paused. His hooded head tilted towards the brunet. "I wanted revenge too. But I'm too old for that so I just hope that someone will do that for me."

Yoh felt sorry for him.

"There," the old man pointed his finger at the big oak tree. "In that hole on the trunk of the tree, there is the map."

Yoh looked at the direction. The old man was right. If some traveler passed and decided to rest in this place, there was a big possibility they may found the map.

"Go. Get it now."

Yoh nodded and quickly went there. The hole was kind of big, enough for two people. He noticed a roll of paper and quickly got it.

"Hey grandpa I found it," Yoh said as he went outside, waving the map on his hand.

But what he didn't expect was a dagger directly stab on his hand which made him drop the paper.

_An enemy…_ Yoh thought as he felt the pain on his hand. He quickly pulled the dagger out from there which made some blood to escape.

"Grandpa!" he shouted and looked around. The old man was no there, only his cloak was on the ground.

"Are you looking for me?"

Yoh scanned the area, trying to find the source of voice. Finally he saw an old man standing on a branch of one of the tree there at ease, smiling mischievously.

But what made him really surprise was when the old man suddenly unsheathed a large sword and jumped towards him.

Yoh quickly got his katana and blocked the old man's attack.

"What's the meaning of this?"

"What's the meaning of this?" the old man repeated. "It means I'm a Tic."

Yoh's eye widened before he received a kick on his stomach that made him thrust on the tree.

He slowly stood up, anger was building in him.

"So… all the things you said earlier aren't true…"

"Not all. It's true that we Tics are looking for someone who knew about us and killed them. I'm not an old man who wanted revenge, and the map is fake."

"Liar…"

The old man only laughed seeing Yoh's angry face.

Yoh lunged to the old man and attacked him.

But the old man was fast. He quickly dodged Yoh's attack.

Yoh felt something sharp slashed on his back and he fell on the ground.

"My, my, how weak…"

Yoh rolled quickly then stood up, ignoring the pain. He attacks once more but the Tic landed another hit on his body.

The fight continues and Yoh did his best. But the Tic was amazingly strong. Soon Yoh fell on the ground. His body was covered with wounds and bloods.

"Tsk. As I thought, a young lad like you was nothing against an old man like me."

The Tic pointed his sword on Yoh's lying body.

"Goodbye young hunter… Remember the name of the Tic who will send you in hell… Green Garam…"

Yoh shut his eyes. He can't fight anymore. Is this the end? No way! He only began his journey. He needs to avenge his parents' death. He needs to fight. He needs to kill _that man_.

A clang of sword which fell on the ground entered his ears. He forced his eyes to open and saw the Tics arm covered with blood… arrow on there.

"Who the hell are you?" Green Galans asked.

Yoh tried his best to look at the direction where the Tic was looking.

Yoh saw a golden hair swaying on the air.

"Doesn't matter who I am…"

Those were the last words he heard before darkness took over him.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 2 is here.

Watching Agua Bendita while typing this haha! Love it!

Thanks once more for reviews.

Hope you like this.

Chapter 3: A Tic?

Who was his savior? I think it was obvious… Haha! XD


	4. A Tic?

**A Tic?**

* * *

_Blood…_

_Yoh dropped his bag._

_He slowly walked towards the hand which covered by blood that behind the sofa. At every step he can hear the loud beat of his heart._

_Soon he saw the owner of the hand._

"_Sharona?" he said weekly as he fell on his knees, seeing their maid._

_The blond woman was laying on the floor, eyes opened and mouth slightly agape. Blood was visible on her neck._

_He checked her pulse and felt terrify when he learned she was already dead._

_He quickly ran upstairs, looking for his parents._

"_MOM! DAD!"_

_His panic mind wasn't helping him. He opened every door in there and when he realized something, he quickly went to the baby's room. As he opened the door he felt his world fell down._

"_Mom… Dad…"_

_The room was covered by blood. Broken things were scattered everywhere. Besides the crib he saw his parents' unmoving bodies._

_He quickly moved towards his father and checked the pulse. Tears quickly flow from his chocolate brown eyes._

"_Y-yoh…" a weak voice said besides him._

_He turned around and quickly hugged his mother, hope started to build inside him._

"_I… I'm going to call a doctor…j-just wait…"_

_But before he could stand up a grip stopped him._

_He looked at his mother who was trying her best to give something to him._

"_P-please… save… her…"_

))21((

"You're finally awake."

Yoh who only opened his eyes, slowly sat up. He held his chest as he felt pain. He noticed his upper body was naked but covered with bandages.

He looked around, trying to figure out where he was and who own that cool voice.

Soon, he found a person at the mouth of the cave, sitting on the one of the flat stone in there, back facing him and looking at the heavy rain.

"Who are you?" he weakly asked.

"It doesn't matter who I am."

Yoh felt déjà vu. Somehow he heard those words from this person before. His eyes slightly widened as memories flooded back in his mind on what happened to him earlier.

"You… You're the one who save me?"

"I didn't save you."

"What? But you're the one who stopped that man to kill me."

"Stop?" She slightly tilted her head to look at him. "I didn't even know you're there until I killed that man."

"Killed?"

She looked back outside. "He didn't answer my questions so I finished his life."

Yoh felt taken aback. She talks as if finishing someone's life is normal. Besides, how strong is she? He who trained so much didn't even land a single hit to that Tic. Is she a hunter too?

"Then let me thank you for curing my wounds," he said dismissing the previous subject.

"Don't. It's a give and take situation."

"Give… and---"

"I cured your wounds in exchange of half of your supplies."

Yoh looked at his bag besides him which almost empty. _Half?_

Sighing, he gazed back at the person who saves him. He can't tell what she looks like as her back still facing him. He can't even tell what she is wearing besides that black ribbon tied on her waist. The fire built at the middle of the cave doesn't help him much.

"Can I know your name?"

She didn't answer him.

"Hey! I'm asking if I can know your name. "

Still no answer.

Yoh frowned. Why was this girl so cold?

"I just wanted to know your name."

"It doesn't need. After this rain we will separate our way."

"I just wanted to know the name of my savior."

"I said I didn't save you in any means."

Yoh stood up. Since the murder of his family, his patience grew thinner.

"Why can't you simply say your name? And will you face me?"

A dagger threw towards him and hit the stone behind him after leaving cut on his cheek.

"Shut up."

He gritted his teeth and clenched his fist. "Just tell it."

She raised her brow, amused that he didn't get afraid on what she done. "You're too stubborn."

"You're more stubborn," he shouted.

"What will you get by knowing my name?"

"I simply want to remember the name of a person I will thank after I finish my mission."

"Mission?"

"Devastate all the Tics."

Lightning slashed on the sky followed by thunder.

She finally stood up from her position and moved towards him.

Yoh was amused by what he saw. A girl who he thinks the same age as him, wearing a grayish cloth over that black top and black short, face void with any emotion, have almost golden hair and blank black eyes.

"Do you really want to know who I am?" she said as she put her arms covered with grayish fabric above her chest.

Yoh nodded determinedly.

"Fine… I'm Kyoyama Anna, a Tic."

* * *

Woah! Done at last… Haha! A short one, ne? Anyways I hope you like this chapter.

Thanks again for reviews.

And please leave a review. =)

Chapter 4: It can't be.

Now Anna is here. But how could Yoh accept that the one who save him was a Tic?

My, my, I wonder too…


	5. It Can't Be

**It Can't Be…**

**

* * *

**

Lightning strikes once more, illuminating Yoh's shock face. His wide eyes were looking at the blank face of the blonde and his parted lips can't produce any sounds, unknown what to say. His mind still processing the information it got.

_A Tic…_

"Cat got your tongue?"

He snapped back from his thought and gave the girl in front of him an angry look. "You're lying," he hissed. Anna only raised her brow, amused by his reaction. "You can't be a Tic. That old man you killed is a Tic. You can't kill your comrade."

"Comrade? Who said we are comrade?" she said emotionless. "Even though we are the same Tic doesn't mean we are ally."

The brunet gritted his teeth. How could this thing happen to him? For all the people in this world who could pass by in the woods and help him why should be her? Why a Tic? It can't be happening to him.

"What? Can't accept the fact that a Tic save you huh hunter?"

Her remarks made him growl. "How did you know I'm a hunter?"

"What a naïve hunter. Every Tic knows about that oracle bell in your bag as a sign that you are a member of Patch, a Tic hunter organization. "

His eyes narrowed from her insults and for forgetting such things.

"But let me tell you something," Anna continued, "That oracle bell wasn't help at all in your case. For your information some Tics have the same device."

"How did they acquire those?"

"Simple… by killing hunters, the same plan that old man tried to do to you. Tics use that device to fool others."

His arms dropped in his side, can't believe in the words he heard.

"In short, that device is a trash."

"Enough!" he shouted, his hands covering both his ears.

The blank face of the blonde reveals nothing. Her dark orbs just gazing at the brunet who still gritting his teeth.

"I wonder," Anna suddenly said. "I wonder why a weakling like you let Patch joined their troop."

"I'm not weak."

"Yes you are. Do you want me to explain how weak you are?" When she didn't receive any response from him she continued. "The old man earlier was one of the weakest Tics I ever met. To think that he brought too much damage on you, I think I can compare you to an insect while that old man was a bat. He can easily devour you."

Yoh lowered his head. If this blonde was telling the truth, it means his ability and strength were not enough. The fight earlier clearly showed how powerful that old man than him. And this girl easily defeated that man. Then how long is her gap to him in strength and ability? How big is the difference in power between him and _that Tic_?

"You shouldn't save me…" he whispered.

"I told you I didn't save you."

"You should simply leave me there dying," he shouted. "I don't need help… I don't need help especially from someone like you."

Anna was surprise from his reaction. She can saw the drops of tears kept falling from his eyes. The blonde slowly closed the distance between them and slapped the brunet hard.

"You are a pathetic hunter."

Yoh turned his head and their eyes locked.

"You should be thankful that you are still alive. Once you died you can't do anything you want."

Anna turned around, her back facing him.

"Remember this; you are in a journey between life and death. You shouldn't think about minor details. The only important thing is to achieve your goal."

))cm21((

He slowly whirled his right arm; it seems the fracture was finally healed. Then he checked his bag, only a scar left there. A small smile played on his lips. It took two days before his wounds finally cured.

He put back his backpack and looked at the map which showed him that he will take more days in the woods before reaching the next town.

He put his hand on his right cheek, somehow he can still feel the stung on there, after all that was a brutal slap.

_Back off… If you still value your life then keep your distance away from Tics…_

A frown played on his face as he remembered a blonde in a mouth of a cave, back facing him, saying those words to him before leaving him alone. She was telling him to give up his mission.

_There's no way I will…_ he thought determinedly and began his journey once more.

He knew he could die in this mission but he didn't care, he was ready for this.

To avenge his parents he is ready to die.

Besides, he had no place to go back anymore. The once he called home was already destroyed by a Tic. It was just a simple house now, a lonely house.

And Patch was another story. It never had been a home to him. He never treated anyone of them as his family, even those close to him, like Manta and Silva, they were simply his companions. Besides, somehow he felt the Patch hiding something from him.

So there is no other choice but to move forward.

Night quickly came and he found a perfect place to rest. He stopped in a big oak tree and set fire there. Then he cooked the fish he caught earlier. After eating his dinner and made some plan he decided to sleep.

He almost drifted in dream when he felt someone was watching him. Eyes closed, pretending he was already sleeping, he sensed his surrounding but still unsure where was the owner of those eyes.

Yoh quickly jumped away from his sleeping bag when he felt something dash from the bushes towards him. He quickly unsheathed his katana and stood up in a fighting position.

"Quick…" said by an afro man after he whistled, his swords plunge in Yoh's sleeping bag.

"Who are you?"

"Tsk. Doesn't matter who I am. Just give me what I want."

"And what is it that you wanted?"

"You're blood…" The brunet's eyes widened and his hold on katana tightened. "My sword is lusting for blood for too long. Yours will be perfect to make it sharp."

"Don't tell me you're a Tic?"

The afro slightly raised his brow before grinning mischievously. "What we have here? A hunter?"

"Correct. And this hunter will kill you."

Yoh dashed forward towards the afro and began to attack. He swiftly swung his katana but the Tic easily dodged this by quickly moving behind him. Then the afro counterattack, luckily Yoh managed to block this in the last seconds.

Their swords finally departed and they jumped in different sides.

"Hmm… You're quite fast. I think I should be more serious." As the Tic said the last word, he suddenly vanished from Yoh's sight. Then he reappeared in the brunet's side and attack. It was just good that Yoh managed to jump away and hid on a tree.

_I should be careful with my movements, I can feel his stronger than the old man…_ the brunet thought as he looked at his blooding arm. He needs to form strategy. Learning from his previous battle he knew face to face combat will lead defeat in his side.

He peeked from the tree and felt trouble when he didn't saw the Tic.

"Who are you looking at there?" Yoh heard besides him and when he turned his head he met the grinning face of the Tic. He quickly jumped away as he received another cut.

_Damn it…_ he cursed as he leaned on those big stones, hiding once more. The cut on his leg was deeper than on his arm. He needs to form a plan quickly.

"I love playing hide and seek," Yoh heard behind the stones, obviously came from that afro. "I really love playing this while hunting my prey. But I think you have a little disadvantage Mr. Hunter, the drops of your blood lead you to wherever you go."

Yoh's eyes widened. The Tic was right; there was no point for hiding.

"I don't like the idea of your blood just wasting like that. So why don't you simply move out from that stones and face me, huh?"

"Fine," said Yoh as he finally showed himself. "If that is what you want."

The Tic quickly attacked him but he dodged. Somehow, Yoh managed to see his attacks even a little. He managed to dodge or block the attacks unlike his first fight. It was likely his getting faster or the enemy was getting slower.

Then he finally formed a plan. He will simply dodge, block and ignore the cuts he received until he find an opening… an opening which he can attack.

When the time he was waiting for came, he quickly strikes the Tic and cut the lower arm of his enemy. Yoh landed on his feet and smiled victory.

The afro stopped, his face darkened. He slowly lifted his hand and licked the blood escaping from his skin. He looked at Yoh and grinned evilly. "Now you made me crazy."

The brunet felt a chill run on his spine. The Tic emits a fearsome aura.

The enemy attacked Yoh once more but now faster that he barely saw the movements. Yoh received a blow and flew towards a tree. Trying to stand up, he felt another pain as he received another cut from the Tic, deeper from any wounds.

_Darn… I can't even see him…_

Another blow on his back, he lost his balance but managed to fall on his right hand. Too bad, the fracture earlier came back and cost him too much pain and made him thrust on the ground.

A shadow covered him and made him looked up. "Yoh saw the Tic's annoyed face. "Tsk… Too much blood was losing. How about you died now, huh hunter?"

Yoh cringed. Did it mean he lost once more? It can't be… He can still fight. He just needed to rest even for a minute. If only there's a time out.

The Tic lifted his sword, sentencing the brunet. But before it could touch Yoh a clang of metal heard.

Yoh looked up and saw a figure standing in front of him, arm blocking the afro guy's sword. His savior tilted her head and looked at him. Yoh noticed her half-masked face and dark orbs.

"We meet again… pathetic hunter."

* * *

Watching Hunter X Hunter while typing this… Hihi! I LOVE KURA-CHAN… :3

Sorry… I can't help myself but I really love Kurapika. HxH is my most favorite anime after Shaman King (of course SK is no. 1). Hihi! I can't resist watching him over and over again…

Enough with my blab…

I want to say thank you for those who reviewed last chapter.

I said I will update next week but I finished my requirements earlier than I thought and so I'm free… for now before the school semester begins. Sigh.

And so I update now… Yay!

Special thanks to **zaza98able** for reviewing my first songfic, Ngiti. Your review made me smiled, a broad smile which almost reaches my ears… Hehe! Just kidding! Again thanks pal!

Please R&R.

Chapter 5: The Pathetic Hunter

The idea of a Tic saving him made a stung in his pride. But Anna came again to aid him even unintentionally. Will he accept this this time?


	6. The Pathetic Hunter

**The Pathetic Hunter**

**

* * *

**

Dark gray mini-kimono with black linings and no sleeves; black koshi-obi tightly tied around the waist; underneath the kimono were black top and black short shorts fitted perfectly on the body; knee high black boots; dark gay clothes covering both the lower arms (and from the tear made by the sword he can see a metal); the half of her face (from the nose below the chin) were masked by some kind of black fabric; blond hair swaying freely; and her dark orbs.

It was her, the assassin who saved him two days ago, the Tic who saved his life.

"A-Anna…" the word escaped from her mouth even though he didn't intend to say that.

The afro jumped away from them. "Another Patch, eh?"

"Patch?" she said in a cool voice while her hand was reaching for a sword hanging besides her. "Sorry but you're wrong."

Yoh can't help himself but to feel awe as Anna pulled out the handle, revealing a silver blade.

On the other hand the afro's eyes widened.

"Wait…" The brunet made his best to stand, the blonde faced him. "What are you doing here? Are you following me?"

"Don't make me laugh. Why will I do that?"

Her emotionless tone irritated him. "Then what are you doing here? Go away. This is my fight. I don't need your help."

"I'm not helping you idiot. For your information I'm hunting that guy for two days. I lost sight of him and never expected to see him with you."

"What? Th-"

"Interesting…" the afro said suddenly, cutting Yoh's speech. The two teens prepared themselves. Drop of sweat flowed down on the afro's face as he forced to grin. "I've never thought our paths will cross… This is good…" he said as his hold on the sword tighten and quickly charged at the teens.

"Move aside," Anna yelled as she pushed Yoh. The push was quite strong and made Yoh thrust on a tree. He stood up and tried to run towards them but abruptly stopped as he saw the battle between the two Tics.

They were fast, unbelievably fast that their movements barely saw by Yoh's eyes.

Dust violently flew from the ground; bushes destroyed in second; and small trees being cut in half: evidence that there was a fight happening. If Yoh didn't know he will think only a small hurricane had made this mess.

In every attack one will give the other will block this, and vice versa. Yoh could tell the battle was fair but as they stopped, Yoh saw the afro's body was covered by wounds while Anna was woundless.

The brunet clenched his fist, wondering how strong Anna is. But he put the thought aside. This is his fight: he was the one who saw the afro man first, the one who fight first. He must the one who defeat that Tic.

And so, when the two Tics departed once more, Yoh charged and attack the afro. But the Tic only dodged him and knocked him, yelling not to interrupt.

Yoh fell on his back, two meters away from the afro. Anna jumped and landed besides him.

"You shouldn't force yourself. That broken arm of yours will only suffer more."

"Shut up! Don't tell me what to do. This is my fight. You are the one who must not interfere with us."

Anna muttered a word 'idiot' before the afro man charged again towards them. They both side stepped in different direction.

The battle continues, Anna and the afro kept fighting. And whenever Yoh get a chance to offense, he will attack. Until the afro get irritated on him.

"You will not stop as long as you could move, will you?" the afro said, holding Yoh's one leg, his getting weaker and it annoyed him.

The brunet kept struggling but failed until the Tic abruptly slammed him on a big tree, and made his left leg broken. Then he was thrown on the ground and left there.

At last, the afro fell. He forced to stand but met the tip of the sword of the blonde.

"Now, ready to confess?" Anna said blankly. The afro only gritted his teeth, his eyes showed fright. A moment later he begun to chuckle, then laugh loudly. "What is funny?"

"Nothing. I just remember what they said… meeting you means death." He said trying to mock her, buying some time. "So it's true, huh?"

"Do I need to answer that?"She closed the distance between him and her blade. "Choose, die now or answer my questions?" She pushed the blade on his skin when he didn't answer. "Quick. I have a short patience."

The afro laughed once more, trying to brush away the nervous he felt. "I'm not an idiot. Do you think I will leak any information to you? It also means death. I, Mr. Little Lake, will accept your sentence rather than the council."

"If you wish…" she said as she held up her sword. Anna will going to finish his life when something quick blocked her attack.

A brunet who was holding his katana on his right hand and kneeling on his left knee.

))cm21((

He didn't know… He didn't know exactly what he was doing, or rather why he was doing this. He didn't even know how he got in there. He didn't know what went inside him to do this bold action.

He tried to remember the earlier events. He was trying to stand from that brutal blow he received from that afro, but his broken leg prevented him. He wanted to fight more but he can't do anything but to watch the clash between the two Tics.

And when the afro was finally defeated, and Anna will going to give the final blow, he felt something strange, that made him do this bold action… to save the Tic.

The two Tics were totally shocked from his action. Their eyes were wide and mouths slightly agape. They were still looking at the brunet who stopped the attacked in 0.1 second.

"What… what the hell are you doing?" Anna asked behind her mask, still surprised. The brunet didn't answer. His eyes were hidden behind his bangs.

The Tic behind him saw this as a chance to attack. He slowly reached for his sword then tried to slash Yoh into half.

"MOVE!" Anna yelled as she saw the afro's motives. She pushed Yoh away but in exchange she received a large cut on her left arm. She swiftly swung her sword on the Tic.

A lifeless body fell on the ground and bath on its own blood. Its head rolled on the different direction.

Yoh felt horrify from the scene. He fell on his knees and looked down at the ground. Silent and soft steps stopped in his front.

"What the hell…" an annoyed blonde said, her narrowed eyes glaring at the brunet then began to yell at him. "What the hell was that for? Why did you block my attack? Don't give me a pathetic reason like it was your fight. Why did you save that Tic? You told me you want to kill all Tics? You said you want to devastate Tics."

"I know! I know… and I still do," Yoh yelled back. His clenched fists were on the ground, still looking down. "But… but when I saw you going to kill that man… I saw an image of my parents being killed helplessly… I want to kill all Tics… I want to kill all of you and see dead… but something inside… something inside me said to save him…"

_My mind said to kill… but whenever I did something inside me ache… I wonder what that is…_

Anna's icy glare softened. She looked at the drops of water kept falling on the ground then whispered, "You're really… pathetic…"

))cm21((

Beeping of machines rang around a big dark room. Multiple screens were there showing different kinds of lines keep changing anytime. People there were busy guarding each screen.

A metallic door broke into half and slid open, letting a man in tribal clothes entered. He slowly walked towards one of the men in there and asked:

"How is 101?"

"Still beating in good condition… but…"

"But what?" he asked, tone of worry could be heard.

"The rhythms show he is confused, angry, and sad at the same time… It's also faster than normal… I think he was crying now."

The man eye's softened. He can't help himself but to feel pity at the owner of the heartbeat.

"His pure heart is still pure even though it is envelops by anger."

"Goldva-sama…" he said as he looked up and saw an old man on the balcony above the door where he came from.

"He is seeing now the real face of this journey. He lived in a simple and normal life so that things will hard for him to accept easily."

Silva lowered his head. He knew what their chief means.

"It's up to him whether he will continue or back out in this battle."

* * *

Update from now will be slow… You know school… but whenever I get a time I will update. WDILY is the same… maybe it will return in once in a month update… Sorry…

Thanks again for review.

**Chapter 6: Decisions**

Can he really kill the Tics if his heart is against for killing? What will Yoh do?


	7. Decisions

**Decisions**

**

* * *

**

In the center of woods there was a flame dancing tirelessly, enjoying the oxygen surrounding him, and mocking the burning woods beneath him. That flame gave light in that dark area and heat for two people who were sitting in different sides, each leaning on tree.

The one who was a brunet slowly lifted his head to gaze at the blonde who was busy bandaging her wounded arm.

"How is your wound?" the brunet asked as he finally decided to break the awkward silence between them. He felt responsible for that wound anyway.

"Don't worry about this. It's just a simple cut," she replied as she finished the knot. "How about yours?"

"I'm fine," Yoh's short answered. He pulled his knees closely on his chest and buried his face on his arms. The truth was he didn't bother himself to clean his wounds. He just let the blood flow, let the white blood cells and platelets do their jobs. He didn't feel to move from his position after all, he felt exhausted from that fight an hour ago.

Yoh's gaze shifted to a lump of soil slightly arose from ground, where a certain Tic lay underneath. His stomach felt sick when he remembered the blonde took the head (with open eyes and agape lips) and threw it in the grave she made.

Until now, he didn't know why he tried to save the afro Tic. Lake was an enemy, ally of the man he was hunting, murderer of innocent people. Yoh can't help himself but to feel angry to himself whenever he think of that.

Deep from his thoughts, Yoh haven't seen the blonde walked towards him and kneeled in his front. She then touched his forehead.

"You're hot. You have a fever."

"I'm fine…"

"You should clean your wounds," Anna said emotionless.

"I said I'm f-" he flinched as Anna touched his broken leg.

"That's what you got for blocking my attack," she said blankly before fishing something on her bag, an injection and small bottle. "Don't move."

"What's that?" Yoh managed to ask before the needle made contact in his skin. His lips twisted.

"Some kind of drug that makes your wounds heals quickly, even your fractures. Side effect: your muscles will paralyze for the next hours."

He saw the bottle and injection putting back on her bag. He wondered if that was the same drug she used to _help_ him back there at the cave.

"Still we need to clean your wounds before they get any infection," she said as she began aiding the brunet.

Yoh watched the blonde amusingly. She has a tender and soft touch. If he didn't see how she killed the afro guy he would have a second thought that she is a Tic.

"Why are you helping me?" Yoh asked suddenly.

"I'm not helping you."

"So it's a give-and-take situation again, huh?"

Anna only nodded as she cleaned the cut on his cheek, their faces were merely close. "Your sword is enough."

"As if I let you get that," he blurted and tried to move but failed.

"As if you could do something," Anna said coolly looking directly at his chocolate orbs, putting the band aid on his cheek, finishing her job. Yoh gave her a glare but at the end he sighed in defeat.

They remained in their positions for the next minutes. Yoh was still leaning on tree and Anna was still kneeling in his front. She was staring at him and he was avoiding her gaze. Their faces were still close.

"I told you to back off. Why didn't you follow my advice?" Anna finally said, breaking the silence beginning to form between them.

"I can't…"

"You're not belong in this world… You're just going to suffer."

"I don't care… I still can't…"

"Just give up."

"I SAID I CAN'T!" he shouted and glared at Anna.

"I BET YOU CAN'T EVEN KILL AN INSECT," she said in the same tone as Yoh. Her eyes narrowed, matching Yoh's glare.

They glared at each other for a couple of minutes before Yoh looked away. Anna stood, going to move back to her previous position (on the tree she was leaning earlier) when she heard him mumbled something.

"A Tic killed my parents. The reason is still unknown. I want to find him and ask him why he did that. After that, I'm going to make him pay."

"I see…" she crossed her arms around her chest. "So it's about revenge huh? More reason for you to give up."

"What?"

"Revenge is the most pathetic reason for fighting. You'll get nothing from this. Your parents will not bring back to life even you kill that Tic. You're just going to waste your life."

Her eyes softened as memories flooded back in her mind. She just yanked out from her reveries when she heard him spoken.

"Then what do you want me to do?" he hissed under his breath. "DO YOU WANT ME TO FORGET EVERYTHING AND RUN AWAY?"

Wide eyed, Anna quickly turned around and hid her face. "N-no. That's not what I mean," she said in a tone that was too soft in her usual cold voice. She then walked towards her stuffs and took some bottles. "I'm just going to get some water."

Confusion was clearly on Yoh's face. He wondered what he said that made the blonde act that way. _What happened? _He asked to himself as he remembered the glint of hurt in Anna's eyes.

))21((

Blonde girl with blank expression stared back at her but that image quickly shattered as she pushed her face on the crystalline water.

Until now the words of Yoh still echoed in her head. _Run away… _Aren't they the most despise words for her? If only…

Her train of thoughts interrupted as she sensed someone and quickly pulled herself off the lake. She quickly jumped aside when that someone dashed over her. The bottle she held fell on her grasp. When she landed she quickly put on her mask.

Cloud of dust formed due to the impact of the attack. As it was slowly gone a huge silhouette revealed with a huge axe on his hand which plunged on ground.

"Quick… as expected…"

Anna prepared herself. She drew her hand on her side but her eyes opened wider as a realization hit her.

"Let's play… Kunoichi…"

))21((

Shook from the ground followed by deafening sounds came from the other side of the forest made him awaken from his reverie. He wondered what that is. An explosion?

Another shook, powerful than before. The birds and animals leaving there peacefully can be seen running away from that direction, fright reflected on their eyes. Now he is really curious.

The shook continues. It took another minute before Yoh realized what it is… A battle…

But who are fighting?

His chocolate brown orbs widened as he remembered the blonde. He looked at the tree where she cleaned her wound. There resting on the trunk were her bag and her sword.

Anna is in danger, his mind shouting. He tried to stand but his body didn't move even a little. He tried to command every muscles of him but failed. He grew frustrated. The drug injected to him earlier was strong.

He looked at the sword once more. He needs to save the blonde…

))21((

Anna jumped once more, dodging the man's attack. She kept the same action for half an hour. It's much easier if her sword was with her. This fight won't last this long.

The blonde took a kunai hidden in her boots and threw it on the big man but the latter only blocked that with his axe. In a blink of eye the Tic was already in her front and swung his axe onto her. Luckily, Anna evaded him.

As she landed on the ground, Anna ran fast but her enemy followed just a few meters behind her. She needed to form a plan quickly. This man was incredibly fast despite his huge body. He was also strong. If Anna was not mistaken he was Savage Pan, leader of those two Tics she killed in this forest.

She looked down at her wooden pendant. Three seconds, that's all she needed to operate her other weapon. She must find a way to destruct his attention in that short time. She was not sure if the blade will make great damage on his thick skin but if she aims for his eyes maybe she'll get advantage.

Anna stopped and took another kunai but when she turned around she saw the axe whirling towards her in a great speed. She moved aside and the axe banged on a big rock behind.

Due to the great force from the axe the big rock turn into pieces causing a cloud of dust. Anna prepared herself from any upcoming attack. She tried to find the enemy but the Tic was good in hiding his presence.

A sudden change of movement of dust from behind her made Anna turned around but it caught her in surprise when someone from her side grabbed her neck and been pushed onto a hard thing.

When Anna opened her eyes she found herself glued on a tree, her feet inches away from ground, and Pan was in her front, gripping her neck.

"Checkmate," said Pan with a grin.

Anna tried to free herself but Pan was stronger to her physically. He even tightened his grip.

"Now, now, don't struggle. There's no point anyway." Pan tightened the grip more which caused Anna to grit her teeth in pain. "Look what I found, the infamous killer of Tics in kunoichi outfit. Oh! But where is your silver blade? I really want to see that."

Anna only glared at him which made Pan snicker. Anna then dropped her left hand as if it didn't have anymore strength. But she just secretly put it behind. She still had ace. She won't allow herself to lose in a low type of Tic.

But the problem was Anna's breathing was beginning to get hard and her movement was beginning to slow down. She needs to get the weapon with out Pan noticing it.

"I wonder what reward the council will give to me when I hand you on them. For sure it's awesome. Maybe even a position. Now the question is it is better to bring you alive or dead?"

Pan slowly put the axe on her neck. Anna's reflection can be clearly seen on the blade.

"Or would they mind if I only give your head on them?"

Blood spurted; Anna's body dropped on the ground but her head still intact, a hand gripped loosely on her neck; a deafening shriek from Pan lingered around as he raised his already cut left arm. All this happened in a blink of eye.

Pan spun around to see the person violated his arm and saw a young brunet, eyes covered with bangs, and a bloody katana on his hands.

"YOU…" Pan said angrily and swung his axe but the brunet quickly transported on his other side and cut his right arm. A clang of axe and painful cry heard through out the woods.

Due to the pain clouded in his mind, Pan didn't notice that someone jumped onto his bulky back and stabbed a sword beside his neck where a shower of blood came out.

A bulky body dropped down on the soil and wiggled before it took his last breath.

Anna watched the whole scene with wide eyes. It all happened in ten seconds. She then gazed at the brunet who was taking backwards steps from Pan.

Yoh's knees dropped on the ground and put his bloody hand on his face. He can still hear Pan's cries. He can smell the blood of that Tic. His body began to tremble. Is this the feeling when you killed somebody? Now that he killed someone, was he considered as one of those murderers? Is he not different from those Tics he despise all?

Rain decided to pour at that time, as if the heaven was crying for Yoh… for his destiny.

"Don't think much," Yoh heard someone said and when he lifted his head he saw Anna staring at him. Her usual blank eyes showed something. Was it pain? Sorrow? Pity? Yoh didn't know. He felt dizzy and his sight was already blurred. His head really aches and his muscles were in pain. His eyelids dropped and darkness finally won over him.

))21((

Anna stopped in her pace. Her brows furrowed and her eyes slightly narrowed. She turned around and glared at him.

"For the nth time stop following me."

The brunet behind her only lowered his head and scratched his back.

Anna looked at him intensely. Just yesterday he merely died. His fever became worst after the fight because he fought the effects of the drug. He really did his best to go after her just to give the sword (Anna saw her sword hanging on Yoh's waist). In exchange, Anna did her best to make his fever down. She didn't leave his side even for a second for whole day until she was sure he was already fine.

When he can already moves and in good health she told him that she's going to leave. It was the perfect time for them to separate paths. But the brunet followed her until now.

"Really, what do you want?" Anna asked, annoyed.

"Train me," Yoh answered straight-forwardly.

"What?"

"I said train me. I want to continue this journey. If I want to last long I need to become strong. I will do anything you want, just train me."

"No," Anna's cold response. "I told you already your not belong in this world. Killing one Tic will not change anything. You can still -"

"I am," Yoh interrupted. "Since that Tic killed my parents."

"You're just going to suffer here."

A brief paused.

"I don't care. Emotions, pride, and other minor details shouldn't be think. To achieve your goal is the only important thing in this battle. That's what you said to me when we first met." Yoh stared at Anna's eyes directly before he kneeled down and bowed his head. "Train me in three months, no, even just two, and I promise you after that I will defeat you all Tics."

Anna only looked at him with awe and interest before crossing her arms. "Why you think I'll accept that proposal?"

Yoh looked at her determinedly and smile genuinely. "My guts tell me."

* * *

_Never use your failures yesterday as an excuse for you not to do better and strike more today._

_~Vice Ganda~_

_

* * *

_

!

It's been a long time ne? Hehe! After my battle with case study, outreach, sickness, and story bunny I finally decided to update before my major battle this month for midterms. ^_^

I miss you guys. Who miss me? Raise your hand… *No one raised hand* o.O No one missed me? *Sulks in the corner* T^T

**AshLee**: Geez don't act like that. And who will miss a pathetic and lazy author like you anyway? Tsk.

**Cm21**: No one missed me… *sniff*

**AshLee**: Anyway while she's being a drama queen there let me thank you for reviews last chapter and make her happy now by leaving reviews.

**Cm21**: Wait what are you doing here?

**AshLee**: Oh! Don't you know it's my new job? I'm going to be your co-narrator. I'm the one who will announce the next chapter.

**Cm21**: O.o

**AshLee**: Ehem!

Yoh decided to continue his journey and let a Tic be his master. Will Anna accept this? Some questions will be answer. Will Yoh ready to hear this? And what a cute little bunny will do in the next chapter?

**Chapter 7: No Assassin**


End file.
